The purpose of this invention is to provide an educational animal clock assembly which may be used to tell time, to help children learn the names and colors of animals and to match shapes. The animal clock assembly described herein is designed for children, but may also be used by adults.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description.